


Wax And Runes

by Eryiss



Series: Fraxus NSFW [12]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Bondage, Bottom Laxus Dreyar, Fanfic Request, Gay Sex, M/M, Magic Bondage, Masochist Laxus, NSFW, Power Play, Sadist Freed, Smut, Top Freed Justine, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:01:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26720341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eryiss/pseuds/Eryiss
Summary: When Laxus was told he was going to have a romantic dinner with his husband, he expected just that. He didn't expect to end up on his knees, surrounded by runes, blindfolded and with Freed standing above him. Nor did he expect the use of a candlestick, and the wax it created.
Relationships: Laxus Dreyar/Freed Justine
Series: Fraxus NSFW [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1667998
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	Wax And Runes

**Author's Note:**

> This was based off a request from my tumblr, who wanted something based of a magical night with candles. Hope you all enjoy.
> 
> As always, thank you so much for any comments and kudos you leave. They mean so much. And I've got a [Tumblr.](https://eryiss.tumblr.com/) Hope you enjoy and thanks for reading.

**Wax & Runes**

Laxus let out a shuddering breath, clenching his eyes shut.

There was no reason for this, the soft velvet covering his eyes already removed any hope of sight, but he did so on instinct. His hard muscles shuddered slightly as he tried to regain control of his breathing, and he did whatever he could to not let the feeling of Freed's magic throw away his control entirely.

It wasn't working. Not really.

Ribbon like strands of Freed's runes were running over his naked, kneeling body, toying with him lightly as they wrapped themselves around him, keeping him firmly in place. The energy of the spell tingled slightly as it was cast around him, and Laxus knew that his heavy breathing was echoing around their otherwise silent living-room. As the magic tightened around his biceps, legs and torso, Laxus began to feel as though his husband was enveloping him. It was a beautiful feeling.

As the runes settled, the fizzing against his skin dissipated, and the blonde was left in his bondage. He took a few moments to further calm his breathing, getting used to his position. On his knees, resting against a soft cushion, with his head bowed.

Freed looked at his bound, naked lover with contentment.

Such a man, strong both in body and mind, submitting in such a way, was artwork.

He stood above his husband, far enough away for Laxus to get accommodated to the situation without Freed overwhelming his senses. He watched his lover wordlessly, smirking as Laxus seemed to relax into the binds, testing them out and grunting quietly against the lack of movement Freed had afforded him. Once Laxus seemed to be completely comfortable, Freed stepped forward. His boots hitting the wooden floor cut through the silence with demanding affect.

"Are you ready to begin, Laxus?"

Laxus swallowed at the calm, authoritative tone. "I am."

Freed nodded, despite his lover's blindfold, and turned to the table. Sitting atop it was a tall, red candle. It flickered slightly as Freed moved it and brought it towards his husband, and he stood before Laxus without acting. The candle was scented slightly – just enough for it to be noticeable – so Laxus could tell what was going to happen despite his lack of sight.

"I ask again," Freed said firmly. "Are you ready to begin, Laxus?"

Laxus nodded a little, head still bowed. Freed smiled.

Taking careful, loud steps, Freed repositioned himself behind Laxus. With his free hand, he gently grazed an upper part of Laxus' spine with his knuckle; the man shuddered slightly and Freed saw his dick twitch at the slight touch. He chuckled softly, leaving his knuckle there for a moment later before removing it, and hovering the candle over his husband's broad back.

A single red drop of wax fell from the tip of the candle, landing directly onto the part of Laxus' spine where Freed had previously touched. A splash of shocking heat hit Laxus' cold skin, and a shuddering, startled breath split apart his lips.

The blonde's face clenched at the near burning feeling, and his hands tightened as he adjusted to the sensation. His eyes shut forcefully again, and the feeling of the hot liquid slowly sliding down his back an inch or two was both unfamiliar and inexplicable. His body tensed and flexed, muscles tightening and a hiss leaving his lips, but the binds kept him from acting. He was helpless, forced to accept that his lover was in control and would do what was best for him.

It was exactly what he needed.

There was no responsibility.

No one there but his husband.

Nothing but the stinging heat crawling down his back.

His cock jumped between his legs, hitting his right thigh and making him shudder slightly. A small dribble of pre-cum slipped through his slit, encouraged by the feeling of the wax hardening on his back as well as the blissful sensation of no obtrusive thoughts nor responsibilities. It was just Freed, and whatever the man wanted to do to him.

A gentle graze of skin against skin ran across his shoulder, a short line of perhaps two inches, from the back to the front. He took a slight shaking breath, the clear contrast of the hot wax and Freed's comparatively ice-cold skin sending a chill over his body. Freed paused for a moment, and Laxus could almost feel his eyes on him to see if he was overwhelmed, and only removed his cold knuckle when Laxus was breathing calmly again.

Moments later, a hot flash of pain ran over his shoulder as the wax hit him.

He hissed, clenching his eyes shut.

For a moment, Freed did nothing. Laxus was all consumed by the hot liquid – which felt almost like burning – slowly rolling from his shoulder. It trailed down his chest and his back, before petering out and leaving Laxus panting with tensed body. His abs flexed, biceps curled and fists clenches as he breathed calmly and tried to deal with the beautiful pain.

"You'll no longer be warned where I'm going to be applying the wax," Freed said, voice both soft and stern.

"Okay," Laxus nodded, voice slightly quivering.

"Respect, Laxus," Freed spoke more firmly this time.

"Yes sir," Laxus corrected, voice forcefully a little stronger.

"Correct."

Laxus couldn't be sure of how long it took – with each second an eternity – but eventually another hot splash of searing pain hit him. On the left side of his chest this time, perhaps at the top of his tattoo. A whimper of pain split his lips at the unexpected rush of heat hitting his cold, unexpecting skin. He grinded his teeth together, his knuckles going white with how tight he was clenching them, and his dick twitched again.

A rush of pleasure coursed throughout Laxus, skyrocketing when the hot wax grazed his hard nipple.

Behind him, the sudden sound of cloth shifting caught Laxus' attention. He almost looked around on instinct, despite his blindfold, but managed to keep his gaze steady on the unseen floor. As the wax slowed to a stop, half covering his now heated nipple, he felt arms wrap around him from behind.

The shifting of fabric must have been Freed removing his shirt, as he could now feel the cool skin of his lover's chest and stomach pushed up against his back. The feeling of the strong man around his body, and the runes keeping his arms and legs rigidly in place, was an incredible feeling. It felt as though he was wrapped up in his lover entirely, in body, scent and magic. Everything in that moment was dominated by Freed, and Laxus drowned himself in the feeling.

"Tell me Laxus," Freed whispered into Laxus' ear, softly. "Why am I doing this?"

"To," Laxus began, gasping when Freed's hand grazed his wax covered nipple. "To punish me."

"Correct," Freed nodded, and his lips pressed against Laxus' neck. "And you're being punished because?"

"Because I ain't been looking after myself lately," Laxus groaned, and Freed's hand slowly trailed down his body. The closer they got to Laxus' wanting dick, the more the blonde's heartbeat hammered. "Because I've been working too much."

"Correct," Freed whispered. "You're no use as guild master if you can't keep your eyes open. And thus, you must be punished."

A moment later, a small yell of sudden pain filled the near-empty room. Two splashes of pain hit Laxus almost instantly, wax landing on his upper thighs in a long, drawn out line. They slowly started to fall down his legs, and a whimper left his lips at the sudden stinging and near-blistering pain dribbled with the wax. His yell turned into a moan and his dick leaked with precum, the assault on his senses so blissfully overpowering.

The moan got louder, turned into a deep groan as Freed's hand flowered further down his body, wrapping around his dick and slowly, tormentingly pumping it. Laxus pushed back against Freed as best he could with his binds, throwing his head back into Freed's biting lips as he melted into his lover.

"There's another reason why I'm doing this," Freed whispered, lips against Laxus' neck. "Do you know what it is?"

"No," Laxus whined, wanting to buck his hips into Freed's pumping fist.

"It's to keep you grounded," Freed said softly. "I'm aware you've been incredibly stressed since taking over the guild, and you need a distraction. So with me, for tonight, I am your only focus. Your world extends to me, and the sensations I bring you," Laxus whimpered when Freed pulled back his foreskin and held, voice getting darker for a moment. "And you'll relish every damn second of it."

Laxus whimpered, then near combusted.

A hellishly delightful sensation ripped across his chest. Burning wax dripped in a long line, from one shoulder to the other. The searing wax slowly dripped down his torso, painting his chest in it's red, hot liquid. Laxus groaned as Freed began pumping his dick again, and Laxus submerged himself fully into the feeling.

"Fuck," Laxus groaned, voice quivering. "Oh shit."

It was all overpowering, and perfectly so.

Freed's scent. The burning wax. The pumping of his needy cock. The fizzing of Freed's magic wrapped around him.

Another searing shot of pain split across his torso, this time at the top of his stomach. Hot wax rippled down his flexing stomach, making his entire body clench in arousal. Freed's pumping got faster, and the smell of his ever-increasing scent was euphoria to Laxus.

The wax travelled further and further down, eventually teasing the base of his hard cock. He whimpered and moaned as it trailed around the base of his dick, mixing with his pubes and eventually sliding down the leathery, tight sac holding his balls. His eyes shot open as the sensitive glands were hit by the searing heat, and his cock jerked more erratically and needily. He was getting closer, and ecstasy was within reach.

"Shit," Laxus moaned. "Oh fuck. Fuck. Freed!"

"Embrace it," Freed whispered, tone authoritative and demanding.

"I'm- I'm gonna cum," Laxus whimpered weakly.

"Then do so," Freed demanded, lips against Laxus' jaw. "Cum for me, Laxus!"

With the words filling his mind, Laxus let himself go. The tenseness of his body dissipated instantly, and a large moan filled the room, almost akin to a roar with its ferocity. The flood of pleasure suddenly shot through him, and the only thing stopping him from bucking his hips was the looping runes keeping him in place. His body shivered as the oncoming orgasm rocked him, making his moans grow louder and more erratic.

Then it hit him.

"Fuck! Shit. Ah fuck. Fuck. Fuuckk~"

Spurt after spurt of hot, thick cum shot from his dick, plastering the floor and cushion below his knees. The pleasure seemed both infinite and too damn short, and Laxus bucked his hips despite the binds to ride out the orgasm for as long as he could. Freed's strong hands continued to pump his dick until every damn drop of cum had been milked from his balls.

For a moment, the world stopped.

A second later, the runes holding Laxus disappeared and he collapsed back into his husband's arms. Within a second, the fabric covering his eyes was removed, revealing the candlelit living room they both shared. To their right was the candle Freed had been using to torment him, and in front of him was a mirror, showing Laxus exactly what he looked like. Covered in wax, sweat, with a half hard dick leaking cum and his husband holding him up.

He was a mess, and dear god was he thankful that Freed had turned him into such a state.

"Y-you didn't cum," Laxus eventually mumbled, leaning against Freed as his legs quivered. "You want me to-"

"You're the priority tonight, Laxus," Freed whispered tenderly. "I've a bath prepared for you, so we can get the wax off from you. There's whiskey for you in there, and you can decide if you want me to join you or not?"

"Oh yer joining," Laxus chuckled weakly. "This is a weird punishment, I have t' say."

"The punishment is over," Freed smiled softly. "Now you're going to be treated with the care and dedication you deserve. Perhaps as an incentive to leave the guild from time to time."

"So yer bribing me, huh?" Laxus grinned. "It's working, if that's what you're doing."

"I'm glad to hear it," Freed smirked.

"Bet you are," Laxus smiled, turning to press his lips against Freed's. "Love you."

"I love you too, Laxus."


End file.
